


Sit Me On Your Throne

by flarrow_bitches (MaybeImToBlame)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeImToBlame/pseuds/flarrow_bitches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver gets a little too rough in bed, Barry wonders if tying him up will do the trick. Spoiler: It does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sit Me On Your Throne

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from “Kingdom Come” by Demi Lovato & Iggy Azalea, I do not own any of the characters used. If I did you can bet your ass Olivarry would be cannon by now. This has NOT been edited so I’m sorry for any mistakes and feel free to point them out.

Oliver and Barry were kneeling on top of the bedcovers on top of Oliver’s bed in the loft. They were pressed flush against each other, solely focused on abusing one and others lips and mapping out each other’s upper bodies with their hands. Oliver's hands were running up and down Barry's sides gently, the pads of his fingers only providing teasing feather light touches while Barry's hands aggressively cupped his face, keeping him close as their kisses became needier. Oliver bit back a groan as the friction between them from their rutting was taken away when Barry leaned back panting. 

"You're wearing too many clothes." Oliver smirked down at Barry who'd sat back on his haunches. Barry's lips were puffy and red and his pupils were blown wide. He didn't want to take his eyes off of him for longer than he had to so he made quick work of removing his own shirt. Barry grinned as Oliver's broad and toned chest came into view. He sat back up and came forward. Attaching their lips again. He let his eyes close as he let himself revel in the feeling of Oliver's lips on his own. He pulled away a few moments later Oliver let out a confused and disgruntled noise at the loss of contact. But Barry looked up at him with a smirk on his face as he leaned down and began peppering kisses over Oliver's neck and down his chest. He kissed across his collar bone and then from his left shoulder to his right. Oliver whimpered and wrapped his arms around the back of Barry's head in attempts to urge him on. Barry leaned back breaking the grip a little while later. He'd been worshiping Oliver's shoulders and neck for the better part of ten minutes now and wanted to try something else.

"Lay back." He said in a low, and raspy, whisper. Oliver did as asked and Barry scooted up, swinging a leg over Oliver and straddling his waist. This position allowed for a greater amount of friction between Oliver's jeans and his own cotton clothed cock. He leaned forward and started kissing Oliver's neck again. Oliver let himself relax and closed his eyes resting his head against the pillow. Barry didn't just kiss his neck this time though, but instead he continued trailing kisses down his chest. Tweaking his right nipple between his fingers as his lips wrapped around the left one, his tongue flicking around it a few times before his teeth came out to nip at it gently. This action caused Oliver to keen and arch his back slightly, the muscles in his abdomen clenching tightly. Barry finished with his left nipple and then did the same to the right. Fondling the left between his fingers at the same time. He then trailed sloppy wet kisses down the middle crevice of Oliver's abs to his belly button, he stopped reaching his crotch. Oliver's cock was tenting the fabric of his pants visibly. Barry nosed at it teasingly. Oliver groaned and reached down. Tangling his hands into Barry's hair and growling out a low "suck me."

“Yes sir." Barry said. Causing Oliver to groan again. Barry made quick work of Oliver's fly and then took his time teasingly sliding Oliver's pants down his muscled thighs. He pulled Oliver’s cock out of his jeans and began stroking it…Oliver was already fully hard and the head was dripping with pre-cum. 

Oliver moaned as Barry began to run his hand up and down the length of his rock hard cock.

"I said suck me..." He growled. Lifting a hand to knit his fingers through Barry's hair and grip tightly. Oliver gave a sharp tug to Barry's hair and Barry winced. He couldn't help but find the whole situation erotic though so he didn't say anything about the slight pain. Oliver pulled Barry's head up with one hand and took his own cock in his other, guiding Barry's lips to the head of it, before letting go. Barry rubbed against it with his lips, still teasing him.

"Open up those pouty lips of yours. You know you want to. You love the taste of my cock." Barry hummed, nuzzling against the dark hair that surrounded the root of his member. Barry, pressed open mouthed kisses up Oliver's length before finally taking the head of his cock into his mouth. He flicked his tongue over the tip and looked up at Oliver through his eyelashes.

"Oh god." Oliver said. His hands going back to tangle themselves in Barry's hair and gently press him down. Barry focused on his breathing as he took more of Oliver into his mouth. "Fuck... Yes..." Oliver groaned. The velvet warmth of Barry's mouth enveloping his length was heavenly. It had been a while. Too long of a while. The two had been far too busy fighting crime in their own cities to really take time for each other. Sure, they'd managed to see each other once or twice over the last month. But considering that they were also still sneaking around, they hadn't felt brave enough to try for quickies anywhere during the small amounts of time they'd managed to steal.

Oliver was now massaging his fingers through Barry's hair. Barry's head was now bobbing up and down as he continued to blow Oliver in a slow, but satisfying rhythm.  
Barry was getting tired of the mundane rhythm he'd fallen into and decided to surprise Oliver with his next move. Focusing really hard on his throat he breathed through his nose, and took Oliver into his throat. Oliver groaned and tugged sharply at his hair again.

"God damn, you're so fucking hot Bar," if his mouth wasn't full of cock Barry was sure he would've been smirking. He continued his earlier ministrations of bobbing up and down. A slick, wet sound emitting from him every time he took Oliver down past his gag reflex. "Gonna cum from that beautiful mouth of yours." Oliver panted. Barry internally smirked again, this time taking him down so far that his nose touched the hair around his root. Breathing through his nose he fought back the slight prickle of tears he felt in the corner of his eyes and hummed. The vibrations from his mouth and lips sent Oliver into a frenzy, he completely lost control of himself, thrusting even deeper into Barry's throat and holding his head down as he came into his mouth. Barry was panicking. Oliver had just pushed him down into his lap and he'd lost control of his breathing. Oliver's cock was lodged in his throat and his nose was pressed into Oliver's pelvis. His eyes were watering now and he was trying to pull up but Oliver's hand remained firmly in place on the back of his head. Just before he felt like he'd pass out from lack of oxygen Oliver lifted him off of his now softening length. Barry felt relief shoot through him in waves he gasped and began coughing manically clutching at his chest, white noise filled his ears as he felt his heart beating faster than it normally would. As he calmed down, he became aware of a warm hand now running circles into his back. He re-situated himself so that he was sitting at the edge of the bed with his feet dangling over the edge, he breathed in and out, his hand still clutching his own chest as his heart rate slowly returned back to normal. His sense of hearing slowly came back in and a soft voice reached his ears.

"Bare, oh my god, I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry... God I'm so stupid... Barry are you ok? Please be ok..." It was Oliver. He sounded... scared. Well that was a new one. Barry turned to look at him, Oliver's eyes were wide and glassy, he looked as if he might burst into tears at any moment.

"Barry? Can you hear me? I'm so sorry... Are you ok? Do you need something?"

"No, no..." Barry croaked. His own eyes widening as he heard his voice. "Well maybe some water..." He admitted. Oliver was off, faster than he could've been if he'd decided to use his super speed. He came back from the bathroom adjacent to the room with a glass of water. He held it out to Barry and then stood there in front of him, his hands over his genitals now very aware of his state of undress.  
Barry took a few sips of the water and placed the glass on the bedside table before speaking again, this time a smirk forming on his face.

"Why so modest Mr. Queen? After all I did just have you in my mouth a few moments ago, that's pretty much as personal as it can get, or so I'd think."  
Oliver felt a rush of relief flow through him as Barry joked with him. He was okay. Oliver sat back down next to Barry and placed a hand on his leg.

"I'm so sorry... I don't know what came over me... I shouldn't have lost control like that though..."

"I think I know what came over you, a fucking orgasm that's what, but I agree, you did go a little far there. I honestly felt like I couldn't breathe for a second..." Oliver's frown deepened, and Barry took the moment of silence to look at him.

"Hey, it's ok, it was an accident. Don't go beating yourself up about it. I'm actually quite flattered that my skills caused that kind of reaction." Oliver couldn't help but smile a little.

"Still, I could've really hurt you... And I don't think I can ever forgive myself for that. It's not like this is the first time this has happened either."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, me, getting a bit too rough. I just... It's... You do things to me. I completely lose control of who I am... It's no excuse but, God I just wish... I'm sorry." He finally said. Running a hand down his face. "I mean last time I shoved you into a wall and you hit your head so hard you had to ice it later on, another time I practically suffocated you with kisses,"

"Hey, if I'm gonna be suffocated then that's the way I want it to happen."

"And now I'm practically choking you..." Oliver’s body was faced away from Barry, his head bowed in shame. 

"Ollie," Barry begins rubbing circles onto his back. "Look at me..."

“No…” Oliver said, 

“Please… just, let’s talk about this.”

“What is there to talk about? I’m too strong for my own good, I can’t control myself, and I keep almost seriously injuring you, that’s not something I can easily forgive myself for or get past.” Barry sighed and relented. Standing up to walk over to where he’d thrown his boxers to the floor earlier and getting ready to put them on, then he saw something, hanging out of Oliver’s dresser drawer, and a rather genius idea, if he did say so himself, struck him. 

“I have an idea.” Barry opened the drawer and took out two of the older looking ties, coming back to the bed and walking around Oliver to stand in front of him. He smirked,   
“Since you’re so worried about overpowering me, I think I have a solution… lay back.” Barry instructed. Oliver furrowed his brows at Barry’s request, he was holding something behind his back, but Oliver didn’t know what, still he obeyed, eager to see what Barry’s idea was. “All the way back, against the headboard.” Barry said. Oliver did as told, his curiosity growing with every request. Barry climbed on the bed, still hiding whatever it was behind his back and crawled his way over to him. Barry reached down and took Oliver’s wrist in his hand, stretching his arm out and holding it to meet the bedpost. He dropped the ties on the bed next to him, and with the smirk still firmly planted on his face, he picked one up and began wrapping it around Oliver’s wrist, before tying it tightly around the bedpost as well. “Pull on it.” He said, and Oliver did as asked roughly. “Now for the other wrist.” Barry said, a little too gleefully if you asked Oliver.

“What are you doing?” 

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m tying you up. You’re so worried about overpowering me, well that’s kind of hard to do if you can’t hold me down… hence, tying your hands up.” 

Never in a thousand years did Oliver ever dream that he’d actually enjoy being tied up. After his past experiences, being bound and rendered practically helpless was not really a turn on, but with Barry, it didn’t seem so frightening. After all, he trusted Barry. He knew he’d never do anything to hurt him, and if this would keep himself from hurting Barry, well he was willing to give it a try. Besides, it was extremely hot watching Barry slowly knot the ties around his wrists, his muscles flexing as he tightened them around the bedpost. 

“Is this okay?” Barry asked, sitting back on his haunches, “Because if it’s not we can do something else, I just realized you probably haven’t had the best experiences with being tied up before…” 

“It’s fine… I trust you.” Oliver said. Barry’s heart soared at those words. If there was one thing he knew, it was that Oliver Queen didn’t trust anyone easily, it had taken him forever to get Oliver to really open up to him, and he knew that they’d been making progress in their relationship, but for Oliver to actually admit to trusting him, he knew wasn’t easy for the older man. Barry came back over to him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. 

“Okay… tell me to stop at any time if you change your mind.” Barry said sincerely, Oliver nodded and Barry took that as a sign that he could begin. 

Oliver’s slight melt-down had been a mood killer, so he had some work to do to get Oliver all hot and bothered again, he wasn’t worried though, he knew for a fact it wouldn’t take very long. Barry climbed back on top of Oliver, pulling him close again, their naked bodies slotting together in a perfect manner. Barry slowly kissed Oliver, running his fingers around Oliver’s scalp, through the slight peach fuzz that was there. Oliver slowly kissed back, and the two began to slowly rub against one and other, building up a slow rhythm as their cocks brushed against one and others every so often sending waves of pleasure throughout one and others bodies. Their kiss became more heated and needy and their rubbing turned into full on rutting, Barry gasped as he pulled away from Oliver, 

“God…Ollie…” 

“I’m not god, but thanks for the ego boost.” Oliver mumbled, quickly attaching their lips again and slipping his tongue inside to caress Barry’s. Barry reached down between the two of them and took a hold of both of their cocks, sweat and pre-cum providing enough of a lubricant for the time being. 

“If you keep this up I’m gonna cum before I’m inside you,” Said Oliver. 

Barry stilled his hand on their cocks and brought them nose to nose, he smiled a teasing smile and said, “Well now, we wouldn’t want that would we?” He climbed off of Oliver who groaned at the loss of skin to skin contact, and leaned over the bed to reach into the bedside table’s drawer. He found what he was looking for quickly and sat back up, placing the lube on the bed next to him and taking the small foil packet containing the condom between his fingers, he tore it open and with a few last tugs to Oliver’s bare, fully hardened cock, he slid it onto him. Barry then put some distance between the two of them again and took the bottle of lube in his hands, uncapping it, he poured a generous amount onto his own fingers before reaching behind himself. Oliver watched slack jawed, as Barry began fingering himself open in front of him. This was by far the hottest thing he’d seen in his life. Barry had always been rather shy in bed, but today he was seeing a whole new side to him, the dominance in tying him up, and the confidence he showed as he put on a show for Oliver. One hand was out of view behind Barry, doing god knows what inside of him, while the other was on his cock, alternating between stroking slowly and teasing as he gripped the base and fondled his own balls. Barry’s body was slightly arched back, sweat glistening off his shoulders and abs, as he bit his lip in a sinful manner and fluttered his eyelashes, face turned towards Oliver with a lustful gaze. 

“Can’t wait to feel that dick inside me Ollie… you’re so big, you stretch me so well… love you cock so much…” Barry said. Trying his best not to blush at what was coming out of his mouth, it was so pornstarish, but Oliver’s eyes only seemed to darken with even more lust if that was possible, and his hips gave a few involuntary thrusts into the air so Barry knew that Oliver found it hot, even if he found it mortifying. 

“Fuck… Barry… you’re so hot like this.” Oliver said. Barry continued to finger himself, responding to Oliver’s comment with a moan. He had gotten two fingers inside himself and was now focused on scissoring them to stretch himself even more. He was careful not to go too deep though, he didn’t want to reach his prostate, he wanted Oliver’s cock to be the only thing to touch there for now. He entered a third finger and grinded back down on it, swiveling his hips and crooking his fingers. He moaned at the tightness. Finally, after what seemed like ages to Oliver, Barry pulled off of his fingers, he came forward, taking the bottle of lube in one hand, and saddling up right next to Oliver.

“Open your mouth.” Barry said, Oliver did, and Barry shoved his three fingers inside, Oliver moaned at the taste of Barry, his tongue swirling around his fingers and eyes closing. God this was the hottest experience he’d ever had, and let’s face it, he had a rather impressive track record to choose from. Barry pulled his fingers away, going in to kiss him again with tongue, getting a slight taste of himself. Once they pulled away from each other again, Barry didn’t waste a second before pouring some lube into his palm and coating Oliver’s cock with it. 

“Barry, I’m going to cum if you don’t stop, I swear to god, sit your pretty little ass on my cock already…” Oliver pleaded. Barry’s mind wandered to the cock ring in the drawer that he’d purchased a few weeks ago, but he decided that being restrained was enough for Oliver right now, and decided to give him what he wanted. Barry straddled Oliver, holding his dick in his hands, teasing himself with it, before slowly, ever so slowly, sinking down on top of it. The pain was minimal, of course it hurt for a second, but soon the stretch felt good. Oliver growled, hissing, and clenching his fists, as Barry’s hips began to work. He’d taken a moment to get used to Oliver’s size again, because no matter how many times they did this, Oliver always felt huge inside him and it was always a bit overwhelming at first. 

“Fuck you’re so tight…” Oliver said, 

“And you’re so big… love how you fill me up though…” Barry said. He placed his hands on Oliver’s chest and closed his eyes, his fingernails scratching lightly at Oliver’s skin as he moved on Oliver’s cock, nerves in his body that hadn’t been awakened in weeks were coming to life again. 

“It’s been a while hasn’t it?” Oliver said, 

“About a month now…” Barry said breathlessly, his hips swiveling and grinding down onto Oliver, he’d not yet found a proper rhythm yet but he was getting there. 

“I missed this…” 

“I did too…” Oliver said, his eyes wreaking up and down Barry’s body as he sat up and arched his back again. 

“Damn Ollie… I honestly feel like you’ve gotten bigger.” He smirked down at Oliver who tried to smile back, but ended up biting his lip in a groan as Barry gave a particularly good thrust downwards. 

“I already have a big enough head, you don’t need to make it any bigger.” 

“Yeah, you certainly- ah- do…” Barry said before he slowly began moving on top of Oliver, not giving him time to respond to the comment. Barry began to ride Oliver in earnest, the talking in the room had stopped and the only sounds were the slick slap of skin on skin and the groans and moans from both parties. Barry reached down and began to stroke himself again, his own thrusts slowing down, causing Oliver to thrust up into him to keep the pace going. Barry’s legs had been getting tired so he decided to just let Oliver do the work for now, he knew that he had incredible upper, and lower body strength. 

“That’s it Ollie…fuck me. Right there…” Barry moaned as Oliver gave a particularly sharp jab upwards, he grinded himself down as Oliver thrusted upwards again, and this time he saw stars, Oliver had just hit his sweet spot. Barry’s head fell back in a silent “O” of ecstasy and his hand began pumping his own cock even faster than before. 

“Yes! That was it… oh god, do that again…” He said breathlessly, Oliver smirked, knowing exactly where he’d hit him. 

“You like that Bar?” Barry whimpered and nodded, as he let his head fall forward again, still working his dick in his own hands. Barry bounced with each thrust that Oliver gave, his eyes squeezed shut and lip between his teeth. 

“You wanna cum don’t you?” Oliver asked, his voice becoming rough with exertion. Barry could only whine, breathless gasps and grunts coming from him. Oliver continued to thrust into him at the angle he knew would have Barry keening in no time, alternating between hard and fast and gentle and slow thrusts. He watched as Barry threw his head back once again, his hand beginning to work at flash speed over his own cock. Oliver knew it wouldn’t be long at all, and with one last hard jab to Barry’s prostate, Barry was keening, crying out Oliver’s name, and coming in thick white ropes over his chest. Oliver closed his eyes, the clench of Barry’s ass around him as he orgasmed becoming too much, and with a few more short thrusts he found himself coming into the condom inside Barry as well. Oliver’s hips stopped and his whole body seemed to slump after his own orgasm. Barry took this as a sign to move off of him, and so he did gently. He climbed off the bed on wobbly legs and carefully made his way over to the bathroom to grab a washcloth from under the sink. Bringing it back, he cleaned up Oliver’s chest and disposed of the condom on his quickly softening cock, before climbing back over to him and snuggling into his neck. 

“That was awesome…” 

Oliver couldn’t help but laugh at Barry’s childish choice of words. His boyfriend could be such a dork sometimes, but he wouldn’t have him any other way. 

“Yes, it was pretty great wasn’t it? Now, will you untie me? Because I’d really like to hold you as we nap.” 

“No… too comfortable.” Barry said, his voice muffled by how he was nestled into Oliver’s chest. Barry looked up at him, his hair a sex-tousled mess and his eyes a little glassy and smile dopy. Really, how did he manage to get so lucky? Oliver thought to himself, looking down at the angel draped over him. 

“I guess I’ll untie you…” Barry said, getting to his knees again and reaching over Oliver to untie his right wrist, Barry’s ass was at perfect eye level at the moment and Oliver couldn’t resist giving it a playful swat once he was untied half way as Barry was busy untying his left wrist. Barry felt the swat seconds after it came and his eyes widened in alarm, hand flying to his ass, as he turned to look at Oliver incredulously. Oliver couldn’t help but fall into a fit of laughter at the disbelieving look on Barry’s face. 

“I’m sorry babe, but you were just there, and you know how much I love that ass of yours. 

“I have half a mind to tie you back up and go sleep on the couch for that one Mr. Queen.” 

“But you won’t,” Oliver said with a teasing smile. Barry rolled his eyes. “You love our post-sex cuddles too much to do that.” Barry sighed and finished untying Oliver before settling back down under the covers and nuzzling up to him again, 

“You’re right I do, but if you start getting handsy again, I’ll make good on my promise.” Oliver grunted in agreement and began to get comfortable with Barry. 

“Bar?” Oliver spoke up a little while later, but to his disappointment Barry was already fast asleep.  
“I guess I’ll tell you when you wake up…” Oliver settled back down, but then decided he couldn’t wait, “Actually I’ll tell you now, and when you wake up… Bartholomew Henry Allen, I love you.” And with that Barry’s eyes snapped open. He hadn’t been completely asleep at all. 

“What?” Barry said, 

“Shit, Bar, why didn’t you answer me?” 

“Cause I was trying to get sleepy, but now I’m awake, do you mind repeating what you just said? I don’t think I heard you right.” 

Oliver’s throat went dry. Why was it so hard to say a second time? Probably because he hadn’t said it to anyone in years… well not anyone except Thea. He swallowed the lump in his throat and pulled himself together before stuttering out, 

“I-I said… I love you…” Oliver couldn’t believe he’d said it. He dared to sneak a glance at Barry, and what he found made his heart stop. Barry’s smile was bigger than he’d ever seen it before, his eyes sparkled with so much love and adoration for Oliver, and Oliver was honestly taken a back.

“You do?” Barry asked tentatively, not believing what he’d heard. He’d told Oliver he loved him a few months back, and made it clear that he knew that Oliver might need a bit more time, but he honestly didn’t think that Oliver would ever say it. He didn’t blame him after all he’d been through, saying he’d trusted him earlier was a shock enough, and now Oliver was saying he loved him? Barry felt tears prickling the corners of his eyes, 

“I- I do… I love you Barry…” Oliver said. This time with a bit more conviction. Barry gave a loud laugh, quickly covered his mouth to quiet himself. A few tears had made their way down his face. He was overjoyed. 

“What?” Oliver said, suddenly sounding confused, Barry looked down at him and began to panic. Oliver’s face had adapted that closed off look again, 

“No Ollie, it’s fine… this is… god, this is great… I’m… I’m just so happy right now I don’t know what to do with myself.” Barry wiped the tears from his face and grinned at Oliver, who tentatively grinned back at him. 

“I love you Barry Allen.” Oliver said. This time a bit quieter, but without stuttering at all. 

“I love you too Oliver Queen.” Barry said, he reached down to interlock their fingers and nuzzle their noses together. “I love you so much Ollie… I don’t know where I’d be without you.” Oliver hummed in agreement and gave Barry a chaste kiss on the lips before letting his hand go and wrapping his arm around Barry, pulling him flush against him again, Barry reveled in the happiness of the last few moments and rested his head on Oliver’s shoulder. Slowly, Oliver’s breaths became even and he knew that he’d fallen asleep. Barry, completely relaxed and contempt with his life, finally let sleep overtake him as well. 

~FIN~


End file.
